What if?
by mauerbauertraur
Summary: What's the worst that could happen? Rachel scoffed to herself. It would be undiplomatic to take one's oracle hostage, even for Romans. Until, of course, she was taken hostage.


Rachel had been at unease since she made the trek up the treacherous empire state building. The plan had been to meet with diplomats of Camp Jupiter to attempt to convince the Romans to surrender a statue over after receiving an urgent napkin gram from Annabeth. She hugged her soft knitted cardigan tight against her shivering frame. It wasn't cold.

Minutes passed. Each second that fleeted built onto Rachel's jumpiness and restlessness.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ Rachel scoffed to herself. _It would be undiplomatic to take one's oracle hostage, even for Romans._ Rachel reassured herself. Of course, her small frame still shook as bad as Zeus's voice when Hera cursed another one of his lovers.

Finally, after what seemed like millenia, six figures ascended on Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Immediately, a girl in the middle locked her gaze onto Rachels grass eyes. Her piercing black eyes seemed to bore into Rachel's soul, making her shift her weight uneasily on each of her feet. Even more peculiar, she seemed to have two sentient metal dogs, whose eyes were just as piercing as their masters. Her black glossy hair was carelessly thrown back into a low ponytail and although her eyes screamed _I'm gonna devour your soul_ , her posture screamed _I'm aboutta yeet outta this life, PEACE._

She shifted her focus on the four demigods that flanked the girls side. As she let her eyes brush over their features, nothing stuck out to her about them, so she redirected her attention back to Scary Roman number one or Reyna for short. Taking a shaky breath, she stepped forward ignoring the metallic dogs growls.

"I take it that you got my message regarding Annabeth?" Rachel all but squeaked out. Honestly, she was proud of herself she even got that much. Before Reyna could respond, behind the mini barricade of Romans, bursted a tall handsome gross looking boy.

Being an artist, Rachel was used to taking in fine details of beautiful things around her, so it was only natural for her to be taken in by this boy's complexion. His eyes radiated passion and power (although just a little too much passion at the moment, understanding the circumstances). His dazzling platinum hair shagged gracefully over his forehead, covering slight acne. His build wasn't too muscular, however it wouldn't be true if Rachel described him as scrawny. His lips were stained a darker pink, as if he'd been eating cherries on the ride to New York. Rachel could tell he'd be infuriating.

"That's the only reason you made it this far alive, Graecus. I hope you came to discuss surrender terms."

 _Ahhh._ Rachel thought. _So he has a complex because his dick is little. Interesting._

Rachel stood up a little straighter, slightly puffing out her chest (taking absolutely no satisfaction when electric blue eyes lingered on her longer than deemed necessary). She raised her head defiantly to meet this boy's eyes, iris's glinting as to say "shove a massive dildo up your ass." The boys eyebrows raised as he tensed, clearly about to walk up to Rachel. The only thing stopping such an encounter being Reyna's dogs.

"Octavian…" Reyna all but growled.

This boy, Octavian, met Reyna's eyes with such fury and loathing but stood down, only muttering about the possibility of her carrying weapons. Rachel rolled her eyes at this comment causing her to earn a glare from Octavian.

Focussing her attention back on Reyna, she began to describe her visions to her. The Athena Parthenos, how she saw Reyna bravely bringing it to half blood hill. Everything was going well enough that Rachel began to relax. She stopped clutching onto her frame so harshly and even lowered her posture slightly. It wasn't until she mentioned the Sibylline books that everything went downhill.

Everything happened so fast. One minute Rachel was strongly explaining her visions and observations. The next, Octavian was quite literally on her. Pinning her arms behind her, he yelled but the only thing Rachel could pick up was "take oracle hostage." As Rachel struggled and squirmed against Octavian's strong grip, she looked up at those strong eyes, almost trying to convince him to let her go with her furious glare. The only thing she received was an equally voracious glare as she was picked up like a ragdoll by Octavian.

 _Huh, the cute boy thats kidnapping me is slightly psychotic but at least he works out his arms._

As Octavian lifted Rachel up, she tried to catch Reyna's eyes, desperately trying to bargain. She screamed and she fought and even got a few punches in. Octavian produced handcuffs from one of his many magical cargo pants pockets and roughly clicked tightly on Rachels wrists. Reyna barked orders in Latin at Octavian and the other demigods and with that, she disappeared as quickly as she appeared with the other demigods accompanying her.

Rachel suddenly slumped forward, defeat clouding her eyes. She had failed. She fucking failed to a little Roman boy who had a teddy bear around his waist and had a small dick. Fan fucking tastic. She would've hit the asphalt had Octavian not harshly gripped her arm to keep her upright. Rachel's head snapped up to glare her assailant in the eye. Her dickish yet infuriatingly attractive captor. Too weak to keep fighting, Rachel was roughly lead down the empire state building.

As Octavian practically dragged her into the streets, she was silent. The only thoughts that were going through her mind were _What about Annabeth_.

Panic ripped through Rachael like a musume. As she seized up, she felt as though her blood was replaced with rigged glass and her throat became filled with cotton. Dread filled every particle of her being, manifesting in an ugly gasp for air. At that moment, all she could focus on was how defeated she felt and what a failure she was. It was _her_ fault she couldn't do this on her own. _Her_ fault she got captured. _Her_ fault Annabeth and Percy would probably die in Tartarus. Her limbs suddenly felt like jelly as her knees hit the hard cement. Rachel didn't even notice. She didn't notice the heaving sobs escaping from her own throat and she didn't notice the tears running down her face like hot wet boulders. The only thing she could focus up was the lack of air coming from her esophagus and how she felt like her throat was closing up on her and how she felt like such an _utter failure._

Octavian was prepared for a lot of things. He was prepared for his new captive to suddenly whip her frothing ruby hair around to face him where he'd be greeted with some kind of concealed weapon. He was prepared for a possible Greek rescue team to suddenly ambush him so they may take back their oracle. Hell, he was even more prepared for the actual Titan war then what was unfurling in front of him.

His prisoner had been lagging behind him for some time, although he chalked it up to stupid Greeks not being as athletically inclined as Romans. It wasn't until her heard labored breathing along with almost gags for hair did he turn around.

As Octavian glanced back, ready to spit something bile at the red head only then did he notice she had crumbled to the ground. Her eyes were frantic, looking around as if someone else would try and take her hostage (to which Octavian scoffed. Out of anyone who could have captured her, at New Rome they would surely treat her the best). Her red hair stuck to her face, where tears were rapidly dripping down her face as is her tear ducts became broken. Her small, delicate frame shook with each labor gasp she tried taking. It was heartbreaking.

As Octavian surveyed what the fuck was going on, he concluded three things. The first one being the greek was actually quite gorgeous (keen time noticing of course). The second being he was fairly sure said beautiful greek was having a panic attack. The third and final one being he was fairly sure (and don't quote him on this) but he was fairly sure it had something to do with him. The more Octavian observed the situation the panic attack seemed to be getting worse. The oracle was no holding her throat as if she could rip it open so she could achieve the air she so desperately needed.

Scrunching his face up, Octavian crouched down edging closer to the captured greek. He slowly reached out his hand and awkwardly patted her shoulder. When she didn't turn into a cyclops and bite him in half, he inched closer in order to tentatively fully put his arm around her.

Grudgingly, he murmured "It's okay Greek, you won't be harmed."

When that didn't cease her crying, he desperately tried rubbing small patterns onto her shoulder, praying to Jupiter that he'd do anything just _please_ get this girl to stop crying and wheezing.

Luckily, she slowly stopped crying and her wheezing turned into small hiccuping breathes. Unweaving his arm from around her, he looked into her eyes as if to say "I won't tell if you don't tell."

Whether she understood what he went or not, with one last sniff she stuttered out, "I-I'm R-r-rachel." And with that she passed out.

Octavian sighed. It seems that literally everything and anything that can ever go wrong always goes wrong for him. Rising, and dusting off his pants, he slides his hands under the red head, no, , Rachel and gently picks her up bridal style. Yup this was his life now. Peachy.


End file.
